We Like A Challenge
by Mrs.HHr
Summary: What if Harry had someone on his side completely from the beginning, what if he had someone who kept him grounded and loved him unconditionally? What if he had someone who encouraged him to not hold back on anything? What if that someone was Luna?


_What if Harry had someone in first year completely on his side? Someone who encouraged him without forcing him, someone who calmed and guided him, someone who actually loved him_

_This will be Harry/Luna and in my fic she's Harry's age instead of a year younger._

_Chapter One_

After that confrontation with Draco Malfoy Harry couldn't help but feel like he was the one that lost something or like he got the short end of the stick, and looking at the way Ron stuffed his face with food he didn't buy, Harry understood. He had latched onto Ron because he was desperate for a friend in this world, but he would prefer to be lonely than have a friend with such horrid manners.

"Excuse me Ron, I'll be right back." Harry said; Ronald was as absorbed in stuffing as many chocolate frogs in his mouth at once that he didn't notice Harry take his trunk and leave. Harry looked in the windows of each compartment until he saw something that made him see red. There was a girl with silvery hair and matching large silver eyes that held tears, she was being mercilessly teased by a group of girls that surrounded her. Harry had been the object of bullying long enough to not tolerate anyone being bullied.

The door was cracked so Harry heard what the girls were saying.

"What's wrong Loony, you don't have any friends?"  
>"Why would anyone want to be friends with someone like her?"<p>

"Stringy hair and completely around the bend, she is."

That was enough, Harry slammed the compartment door open and smirked when all the girls minus the crying one jumped and shrieked. Harry glared at them and noticed their faint shaking, good he still hadn't lost his touch.

"Leave my friend alone or else." Harry said, his voice was like steel, cold and hard, apparently one of the girls was feeling brave.

"And who are you to be telling us what to do?" The girl said meanly. Harry just turned his glare to her and visibly smirked when she wilted. "My name is Harry Potter and if any of you bother my friend here I will know and you won't like the consequences now leave." The girls gasped at his name and just stood staring at him, it aggravated him to no end so he put some force into his voice like he saw Vernon do.

"Leave NOW!" The girls squeaked and rushed from the compartment, Harry's only thought was, 'At least Vernon's good for something.'

Harry fully entered the compartment and closed the door behind him, he held out a tissue he had in his pocket. "Here, you look like you could use this." She smiled and took it to wipe her face and blow her nose.

"Why did you help me?" The girl's voice was small but it had a musical quality to it. Harry looked at her sad face and answered honestly, "Because I used to be bullied by my cousin and his friends and I won't let that happen to anyone if I can help it."

"No one's ever stood up for me before, anyway my name is Luna Lovegood," She hung her head, "But people call me Loony." Harry just looked at her sadly before offering her a hand, "My name is Harry Potter and I will not call you Loony, and anyone who does shall be on the receiving end of my wand. I won't let anyone bully my first new friend, if you want to be." Luna looked at him with wide eyes before beaming and shaking his hand, they spent the rest of the train ride talking and Harry just felt like he could be honest with Luna.

He found himself telling her everything about himself and his childhood, the abuse and neglect he faced at the Dursleys, everything. Luna felt the same way and found herself talking about the grief and depression she went through when her mum died. She talked about how her dad became a drunk and while he didn't physically abuse her she was most definitely neglected, she told Harry how she would've died of starvation if she didn't already know how to cook for herself. She told Harry how she had created the 'Loony' persona to keep people away, she had used it as her defense mechanism. Harry and Luna found a kindred spirit in each other.

"You don't have to be Loony Lovegood if you don't want to, Luna. You have a friend now that will protect you always, that is my promise." Harry said sincerely, Luna stared into his eyes and saw and felt his honesty, she had finally found a real true friend. Sure, she had played with Ginny Weasley when they were younger but Ginny had never really tried to get past Loony, she just assumed that's who Luna really was.

"You're right; I don't have to be Loony, but what if I still get teased?" Luna asked sadly, Harry thought about it then had a brilliant idea. Over the summer he had studied his books repeatedly and memorized everything there was to know in every subject, he knew they were allowed to do magic on the train so why not practice the spells now? Harry told her this and showed her every first year spell and taught her how to do each one. They were both powerful and talented and mastered each and every first year spell before the train stopped.

Luna briefly stepped out of the compartment so Harry could change into his robes and he extended the same courtesy to her. By the time the train had stopped it was dark outside and Harry and Luna had found the one person who understood, knew, and accepted every part of them.

"Firs' years, firs' years over here, come on now, move quickly. Alright there Harry?" Hagrid yelled and then asked. Harry looked at Luna and led her right up to the half-giant.

"Hi Hagrid, this is my first and best friend Luna Lovegood." Harry introduced proudly, Luna just blushed and said Hello.

"Hello, Lovegood you say, you Selene Lovegood's little girl?" Hagrid asked kindly, Luna nodded.

"I knew your mum along with Harry's parents; they were good friends at Hogwarts. I believe I have a picture or two of your mum, both of you come visit me down at my hut some times and I'll show you both some pictures, how's that?" Hagrid offered, and both Harry and Luna nodded eagerly.

Hagrid led them to a fleet of small rickety boats and Luna and Harry got in one with a boy named Blaise Zabini and a girl named Daphne Greengrass. They talked politely for the trip across the lake and stayed together as they walked up the sloop to the huge front doors. Hagrid knocked three times and immediately a tall dark-haired Witch opened the door, she had a stern look on her face and Harry's first thought was she was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall" Hagrid said, Professor McGonagall nodded and said, "Thank you Hagrid, I'll see you inside." She led them down a hall and into an antechamber; it was large enough to hold them all but a little packed.

Harry and Luna listened to the increasingly ridiculous theories on how they were being sorted and Harry wondered why he ever sat with Ron when the boy said they were going to wrestle a troll, honestly.

Harry and Luna stayed to the back but apparently they were still in plain view as Draco Malfoy approached them, Harry didn't feel like having an arch rival in his first year so he was polite.

"Hello Draco, this is my friend Luna Lovegood." Harry said civilly, Draco noticed how close they were and smiled inwardly, he was so going to tease Harry about having a girlfriend. It would be all in good fun though, not to be mean.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Lovegood," Draco said formally as he shook Luna's hand, she returned the greeting and they went back to observing the crowd. Blaise and Daphne joined them and they all expressed similar thoughts about how ridiculous the other first years were being. Harry noticed that Luna had been tense at first around the other three but she had loosened up and they were all chatting amicably, that was until Ron had to come over with a glare.

"Harry, what are you doing with Loony and these dark wizards?" Ron said, instead of the dreamy look Harry had been expecting a cold look that was similar to his own came over Luna's face, she looked quite scary. Harry was angry at Ron and seriously wondered why he ever sat with the stupid boy.

"Listen Weasley, we are not on a first name basis and we are not friends. You do not control who I hang out with and you do not insult my friends. Luna is not loony and if I hear you call her that again I'll hex your bits off before you even get to use them. Oh and the Zabinis and Greengrasses were neutral in the last war so learn your history before putting your foot in your mouth." Harry said coldly, Ron just glared at him, his face turning as red as his hair and he stomped off angrily.

Blaise and Daphne looked at him gratefully and appraisingly, Luna just grabbed his hand and squeezed it which he returned, but Draco looked upset and uncomfortable. Harry had a suspicion about why Draco was upset and pulled him away from the others to talk.

"Alright, what's wrong Draco, every since Weasley left you've been quiet and I can tell you're upset."Harry said bluntly, Draco studied his face for a minute before nodding.

"I have to put up with assumptions like that for the rest of my life because of the choices my father and grandfather made, they were both death eaters but that doesn't automatically make me one. As soon as people hear the name Malfoy they think dark wizard." Draco said morosely.

"Well, I know what you're going through, people expect me to be some perfect poster boy but that's not me at all. But if you want to get rid of the expectations you have to actively show people you are not like your father or grandfather. Make friends with the other houses, be nice to muggleborns and half-bloods, and show everyone that you are not a future death eater. Eventually, they'll get the message, but you have to try first. Don't worry about what your father thinks and says, you can still be your own person, and for Merlin's sake stop being so formal!" Harry said, he and Draco looked at each other before laughing, but Draco did feel a lot better and owed it all to Harry.

They regrouped with the others and talked until Professor McGonagall came back and led them into the Great Hall which was well, great. Harry heard the bushy haired girl, Granger he thought her name was, reciting a quote from Hogwarts, A History, which was a book Harry had read before coming here. He knew she would have a tough time making friends with that attitude and made a mental note to observe her for the first week.

They saw Professor McGonagall place an old worn hat on a stool, they watched it expectantly and Harry's jaw slightly unhinged when the hat began to sing:

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>your tops hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<br>You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell brave of heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<br>You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
>If you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folk use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<br>So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And you won't get in a flap!<br>You're safe in my hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<em>

Harry clapped politely while his mind was still trying to restart, '_A singing hat? We have to put a singing hat on our heads? Who knows when the last time that things have been washed, I hope none of the kids before me have lice._' Harry thought.

"When I call your name, you will step forward and place the Sorting Hat on your head, when it calls out a house you will join that table." McGonagall said, she looked at a scroll and called the first name which was Hannah Abbott. Harry zoned out for the most part except for his friends, Daphne became a Slytherin as did Draco. Harry paid extra attention to Luna's sorting and she was placed in Ravenclaw. He zoned out again until he heard his name called, as soon as he stepped forward there were whispers and stares and it got old pretty quickly for Harry.

When the hat slid down over his eyes, he just sat still and waited for something to happen, and then he heard a voice.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult, Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, Ah my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting...  
>So where shall I put you." Harry rolled his eyes and thought back, "Put me where I can do the most without having to put up with expectations, not that I'd care about them anyway."<p>

"Hmm, where you can do the most? Ah I have the perfect place for you, better be RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted. Harry happily got up from the stool and noticed the shocked silence; he decided to nip this in the bud right now.

"You know it's quite rude to stare at and whisper about people, I'm not here for you to gawk at." Harry said, he walked to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to Luna. He looked at the Professors and saw McGonagall's disapproving look, Dumbledore's amused twinkle, and a black-haired man's confusion.

Eventually, McGonagall got on with the sorting and Blaise was the last one, he was sorted into Slytherin with Draco and Daphne. When McGonagall carried the hat and stool away, the headmaster stood up, said some odd words that convinced him that Dumbledore was a nutter, and food appeared on the table.

Harry dutifully ignored the stares and whispers as he piled his plate with a little of everything, as they ate Harry and Luna talked. "What do you think about Draco, Blaise, and Daphne?" Harry asked, Luna thought about it as she bit into a baked potato.

"Well, I think they would be pretty good friends, but we need to give them time to trust us so they will let down their masks." Luna said insightfully, Harry nodded in understanding.

"You do know we'll be pretty bored since we know the whole first year curriculum, so why not have a project to keep us busy?" Harry suggested.

"Like what kind of project?" Luna asked.

"You want to become animagi?" Harry asked suddenly, Luna perked up and looked excited.

"Of course, I've heard that it takes years but I know we can do it anyway." Luna said excitedly.

"I have another idea," Luna gestured for him to continue, "How about tomorrow, we catch Draco, Blaise, and Daphne up to where we are, we include them in on our project, and then we can compile a list of projects we all want to do. It could be like a challenge to see how much we can do before we graduate." Harry finished.

"That's a great idea; I wonder what kind of projects the others will come up with." Luna said. They looked over at the Slytherin table the same moment the other three looked at them, their eyes met and they all smiled and nodded.

After the dessert disappeared, Harry stared in amazement at Luna, that girl sure packed it all away. She had had a mountain of pudding and ice cream in a bowl and she ate the whole thing like it was nothing, Harry bowed down to her superior-ness.

As Harry and Luna enjoyed their meal, the Professors were at the Head Table speculating this turn of events.

"I must admit I never would've pegged young for a Raven, I can safely assume we all thought he'd be in Gryffindor, but I am excited to see what he's capable of!" Flitwick said excitedly, on his left side Pomona Sprout was nodding her head in agreement.

"I have to admit I am rather disappointed that he was not sorted into my house but I look forward to observing his progress, judging by his house I think we can assume he'll be like Lily." McGonagall said. Strangely two people were silent, one was Dumbledore himself and the other was Severus Snape.

_The boy was supposed to be in Gryffindor! He was supposed to be a carbon copy of the older Potter and be a bold and stupid Gryffindor! But he's not either, he looks more like L-Lily and he's in Ravenclaw, where she belonged. How can I hate him now? _Thought Severus Snape.

"_How did he get into Ravenclaw? I was sure he'd be in Gryffindor, how will this affect my plans if at all? Maybe he'll still be curious about the third floor; I'll have to leave clues." _Thought Dumbledore,

Harry was blissfully unaware of these thoughts and conversations going on around him, he and Luna talked quietly about their first project until Dumbledore stood and called for silence. He made a speech and warned them about the third floor, Harry thought this was pretty stupid but refrained from saying anything about. Dumbledore sent them up to bed and they followed the Ravenclaw prefects up to the Ravenclaw Tower, Harry said goodnight to Luna and on impulse he kissed her on the cheek in front of everybody, Luna blushed but beamed at him so he knew she didn't mind.

That night Harry slept peacefully, but it might have something to do with silver-haired girl running through his dreams.


End file.
